


Best Laid Plans

by Eighthofhearts, on_the_elevated_train



Series: Lights Up [5]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_elevated_train/pseuds/on_the_elevated_train
Summary: LittleBitOfCinnamon: Nina will be home this thursday and we all need to get our shit together and throw her a great home coming partyMr. Barrio’s Best: *FridayMr. Barrio’s Best: and aren’t her parents already planning somethingLittleBitOfCinnamon: 1) I know what I said. shell be home thursday night so u 2 can hump like horny lil bunniesLittleBitOfCinnamon: 2) yes but were gonna plan something special for her





	Best Laid Plans

**_PEONNY PROTECTION SQUAD (LittleBitOfCinnamon, Barrio’s Best, Mr. Barrio’s Best, Music Man, Queen ChileDominiCurican)_ **

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** C A R L A

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:** ok u dont even have to say anything  _ ~<3Carlita<3 _

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:** i know i messed up :c  _ ~<3Carlita<3 _

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** its ok

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** u didnt mean to ill talk to him

~~~~~

**_The Barrio Babes (LittleBitOfCinnamon, Barrio’s Best, Mr. Barrio’s Best, Music Man, Queen ChileDominiCurican, UsMail)_ **

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** We have a few girl talk group chats.

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Ya know, for gossip and shit.

**UsMail:** Ah got it

~~~~~

**_PEONNY PROTECTION SQUAD_ **

**Barrio’s Best:** You really need to stop lying to Usnavi.

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** what else am I supposed to do???

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** we cant tell him bout sonny and pete

**Barrio’s Best:** I know, but this just feels wrong.

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** wait

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** im gonna message the other chat

~~~~~

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** on a scale of 1 - 10

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** how bad of an idea would it be to tell Navi about u and pete?

**Sonshine Boy:** FIFTEEN

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** ok chill

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** i was just askin

**Barrio’s Best:** Why do you think telling him would be so bad? He’s your family, he loves you no matter what.

**Sonshine Boy:** idk idk

**Sonshine Boy:** he still sees me as his baby cuz

**Sonshine Boy:** i dont think he wants to think bout me w another guy

**Sonshine Boy:** specially not pete

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** u think itd be better if it was a girl

**Sonshine Boy:** idk maybe

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Sonshine de la Vega you are 100% wrong

**Sonshine Boy:** that

**Sonshine Boy:** thats not my full name

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** it is now

**Barrio’s Best:** Name aside, Vanessa’s right.

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** as always

**Barrio’s Best:** Hush, not now. 

**Barrio’s Best:** Usnavi’s not gonna care about you being with a guy. Yes, he may be a little peeved to learn it’s Pete, but I think once he sees how happy you two are, he’ll be cool. 

**Sonshine Boy:** u think so?

**Barrio’s Best:** Yes, I do, and if for whatever reason he isn’t, I’ll kick his butt for you.

**Sonshine Boy:** haha thx Nina <3

**Barrio’s Best:** I wasn’t kidding but <3

**Barrio’s Best:** If you want, wait until I get back and we can tell him together.

**Sonshine Boy:** Thx but i think this is somethin i need 2 do by myself

**Barrio’s Best:** That’s very mature of you and I’m proud <3

**Sonshine Boy:** <3

**Sonshine Boy:** but that just reminded me

**Sonshine Boy:** UR GONNA BE HOME SOON

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** !!!!!!!!!!!™

**Sonshine Boy:** wat

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** what

**Sonshine Boy:** what’s with the ™?

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** oh

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Carla tried to steal that from me so im trade marking it

**Sonshine Boy:** shes not even here????

**Sonshine Boy:** and thats not how it works??????

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** try and stop me

**Barrio’s Best:** Thank GOD I’ll be home soon to deal with you two. 

~~~~~

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** hey 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** u in class?

**Barrio’s Best** : You know my schedule, you know I just got out.

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** i know 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** just wanted to make sure

**Barrio’s Best:** What’s up?

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** I miss you

**Barrio’s Best:** I miss you too, baby. I’ll be home soon.

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** cant you come back sooner? like today?

**Barrio’s Best:** Kinda have finals to finish.

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** screw finals, cuddling is better

**Barrio’s Best:** While I do agree, I gotta get these done first. Cuddles will be a nice reward for all my hard work <3

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** im gonna cuddle the shit out of you

**Barrio’s Best:** <3

**Barrio’s Best:** But going back to coming home stuff

**Barrio’s Best:** I’ll have you know I just booked my flight today.

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** youll be back friday at noon right?

**Barrio’s Best:** Wellllllll…

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** well?

**Barrio’s Best:** Well, that may or may not be what I told my parents and I may or may not be getting in the night before so we can have some alone time.

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** I love you so much

**Barrio’s Best:** I know <3

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** but wait

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** dont your parents usually pick u up at JFK?

**Barrio’s Best:** Already handled. Linc’s in on it and he “offered” to pick me up instead so mom and dad could have more time to prepare for my surprise home coming party.

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** so you know about that?

**Barrio’s Best:** It’s not really a surprise when they do it every time I come home. 

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** so I guess I’ll be picking you up instead? ;)

**Barrio’s Best:** That’s not how winky faces work, ya big dumb

**Barrio’s Best:** Cause we are not getting sexual until we get back to your place.

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** ouch that hurt

**Barrio’s Best:** I’ll make sure to make it up to you.

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** oh?

**Barrio’s Best:** It’ll be worth your while, babe.

~~~~~~

_ LittleBitOfCinnamon creates group chat _

_ LittleBitOfCinnamon adds UsMail, Mr. Barrio’s Best, Sonshine Boy, Music Man, Queen ChileDominiCurican, Graffiti Petey to chat _

_ LittleBitOfCinnamon renames group chat “Planning Committee”  _

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** ok everyone its go time

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Nina will be home this thursday and we all need to get our shit together and throw her a great home coming party

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** *Friday

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** and aren’t her parents already planning something

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** 1) I know what I said. shell be home thursday night so u 2 can hump like horny lil bunnies

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** 2) yes but were gonna plan something special for her

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** she told you???

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** ofc she did

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** im the love of her life

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** i was gonna fight u on that

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** but i know its tru

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** ok so any ideas?

**UsMail:** why dont we hit up the club?

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** yeah cuz that went so well last time

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** yikes Navi 

**UsMail:** it was 2 years ago gimme a break

**UsMail:** just cuz a black out happens once doesnt mean itll happen again

**Sonshine Boy:** it’s NY in the summer time, cuz

**Sonshine Boy:** all the ACs n radios are cranked high. somethins bound to happen 

**UsMail:** does anyone else have any better ideas?????

**Sonshine Boy:** multiple punctuation marks?

**Sonshine Boy:** i see Vanessa’s rubbing off on u

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** thats not the only thing shes rubbing on him

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** hey only im allowed to be mean

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** ily Nessa

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** ily 2

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** now focus

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** any ideas?

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** actually yeah

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** Nina’s been dying to have a picnic

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** maybe we can throw 1 together at highbridge on saturday

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** good!!!! thats perfect!!!

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** ok so we should divide up tasks then

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Navi u can get together some food and ill get the drinks

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Benny and Sonny u guys figure out the entertainment (music, games, etc etc) 

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Carla u get the supplies

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** Lincoln ur in charge of travel and making sure we get a good spot in the park

**Graffiti Petey:** wha bout me?

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** u just stand there and look pretty

**Sonshine Boy:** thats easy for him to do

**UsMail:** what?

~~~~~~

**Sonshine Boy:** ABORT ABORT I FUCKED UP

**Barrio’s Best:** What happened?

**Sonshine Boy:** ACCIDENTAL FLIRTING W PETE IN FRONT OF NAVI IN ANOTHER CHAT

**Barrio’s Best:** What other chat?

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** u really can’t keep ur mouth shut can u?

**Barrio’s Best:** I’m guessing he wasn’t supposed to say that, so I’ll just pretend I didn’t see it.

**Sonshine Boy:** ty ily

**Barrio’s Best:** <3

**Sonshine Boy:** wait nm

**Barrio’s Best:** What? You don’t love me? I’m so hurt, Sonshine :c :P

**Sonshine Boy:** haha

**Sonshine Boy:** but i know what to say to Navi

~~~~~

**_Planning Committee_ **

**Sonshine Boy:** what? ur the one whos always saying he stands there n does nothin

**UsMail:** oh uh yeah

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** anyway

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** we have 6 days to get this all done

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** can u all handle this?

**Mr. Barrio’s Best:** aye aye captain 

**UsMail:** yes ma’am

**Sonshine Boy:** got it

**Queen ChileDominiCurican:** already started on my stuff ^^ ~ _ <3Carlita<3 _

**Music Man:** yep!

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** good cuz this picnic needs to be damn perfect

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** our girl deserves nothing less

**~~~~~**

**Barrio’s Best:** Is the thing handled with Navi?

**Sonshine Boy:** yeah situation averted

**Barrio’s Best:** Good good. You gotta be more careful about what you say, Sonny.

**Sonshine Boy:** IK IK

**Sonshine Boy:** well i wont have to for too much longer

**Sonshine Boy:** gonna tell Navi bout me n Pete soon

**Sonshine Boy:** i told my mom this morning and she was so happy for me

**Sonshine Boy:** she always liked pete

**Barrio’s Best:** Of course she’s happy for you, you’re her little boy. 

**Barrio’s Best:** When are you gonna tell him?

**Sonshine Boy:** not sure yet

**Sonshine Boy:** gotta work my nerve up

**Sonshine Boy:** IK theres nothin to worry bout but ya know

**Barrio’s Best:** Of course, you take all the time you need.

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** just so long as u dont tell him on Saturday

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** …

**LittleBitOfCinnamon:** fuck

**Sonshine Boy:** HA

**Sonshine Boy:** NOW WHO CANT KEEP THEIR MOUTH SHUT?

**Barrio’s Best:** Like I said before:

**Barrio’s Best:** Thank GOD I’ll be home soon to deal with you two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello helloooo lovely people! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, there's a lot more fun stuff coming soon! Thanks for all the wonderful support thus far, we're so glad that y'all have been enjoying our silly little story. 
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna chat with us, we're @beyondthesunrise and @on-the-elevated-train on tumblr <3


End file.
